


A Not so Simple Favor

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Sam Wilson, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki and Tony have a... complication.Steve is a convenient solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My brain demanded I write this.

* * *

“Quite frankly, you’re not nearly as important or vital as we are for the war effort,” Loki said, stunning Steve into silence.

“That’s some bullshi—” Sam started saying, but was quickly cut off.

“Your captain is merely brawn with a touch of strategy. Thor is both those things, yet better. He has the strength of a god and hundreds of years of experience.” Loki’s poisonous green eyes met Steve’s blue ones. “You have at most a decade of leadership and strategies. Do you disagree?”

Steve didn’t respond, his teeth grinding as he worked through what Loki said.

“And what makes you and Stark so important?” Sam asked, a vein on his forehead pulsing.

“I’m the most technologically advanced human on Earth,” Tony said. “When we infiltrate Thanos’ ships I’ll be needed to figure out his tech and use it against him.” Tony gestured to Loki. “He has encountered Thanos’ forces firsthand and is one of the greatest mages in the universe. Face it Rogers, you’re chump change compared to us.”

Sam stepped between Rogers and the two people that were insulting him.

“You two need to take responsibility for your actions.” Sam’s voice was stern. “Sex can have consequences. You got pregnant and you need to live with that, either carrying the baby to term or getting an abortion. You can’t just pawn off a fetus because it’s inconvenient.” Sam was waggling his pointed finger at them.

“A man getting pregnant isn’t something that happens every day,” Tony said while putting a hand over his stomach protectively. He looked Steve dead in the eyes. “You had no problem keeping information from me for three years. You’d think keeping something _for me_ wouldn’t be so difficult.”

Steve immediately deflated, old guilt gripping him.

“Don’t you try to manipulate him!” Sam shouted.

“Where’s the lie, Sam?” Tony asked while raising an eyebrow.

Sam couldn’t fight him on that point.

They could all see that Steve was about to give in.

“I’ll do it,” Sam said. “Steve is a lot more important than I am.”

Loki scoffed loudly.

“You are a baseline human. I’d never entrust our child to you,” Loki said condescendingly to him.

“Yeah, and what is Tony? He seems pretty baseline to me.” Sam could tell he was starting to lose his temper and tried to reel himself back in.

Loki laughed hollowly and put an arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“In all my hundreds of years I have never met a man as remarkable as Anthony Stark. I’d kill you all if it meant giving him a second longer to live.” Loki’s words came out so easily that no one doubted him. Tony blushed and kissed Loki on the cheek, making Loki’s expression soften. “What is your answer, Rogers? Will you carry our child?”

Steve’s mouth opened and he took in a deep breath before nodding.

“Wonderful.” Loki closed his eyes and green magic appeared briefly on Tony’s midsection before moving to Steve’s. Loki opened his eyes and smiled. “It is done.”


End file.
